


意难平（完结）

by ailuosha



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailuosha/pseuds/ailuosha
Summary: 微堂良，BE 古代架空 私设有✨少爷金x杀手东师爷黑化微堂良开篇角色死亡 be预警





	意难平（完结）

**Author's Note:**

> 微堂良，BE 古代架空 私设有  
> ✨  
> 少爷金x杀手东  
> 师爷黑化   
> 微堂良  
> 开篇角色死亡 be预警

酒楼茶馆，说书人口若悬河，侃侃而谈

您们今天可算来着了，我今儿个讲的不是他人，正是那传奇人物，第一富商谢金  
说起这位谢爷，一生也是跌宕起伏  
年少时意气风发，当了三十三年翩翩公子，三十三岁渡劫，据说是被亲信背叛，全家皆被屠杀，散尽家财，胸口处也被刺了一剑，您说这常人，不得没命呀，这位谢爷真是福大命大，不仅没死用了三年卷土重来，重振谢家，更胜昔日，手刃仇人  
这位谢爷也是怪，处处留情，却又终生未娶，也不知是为哪家姑娘留着心呐  
三十七生日宴，来了一位白衣公子，详情咱们不得而知，只知道从那之后，那谢爷突然如同变了个人似的，成日郁郁寡欢  
将谢家基业交付他姓人之手，隐居去了，这一生活得倒是随性逍遥  
台下听客不禁发出一声唏嘘

坐在角落里的两人听罢，往小二盘中丢了一锭银子，起身离去，这半真半假的事，众人到听的认真

那两人辗转来到一片竹林，果然见到他守在那墓碑前，对着那坟冢说那些过往  
“谢爷”  
一声轻叹，那人转过头来，对着两人微微一笑  
“孟先生，周大夫，别来无恙啊”

今天是李鹤东的的忌日，孟鹤堂携周九良前来拜祭，谢金守着这片竹林，至今已有二十七年

李鹤东初见他时，亦是这个年龄

周九良将祭拜的物品摆在墓前，坐在一旁听着两人闲叙，孟鹤堂将谢家如今情况讲给谢金听，所有的亲信都希望谢爷回去，坐镇谢家，谢金只是注视着那墓碑，眼神空洞  
“谢家交给你，我放心，谢家离了我，不会亡，而他，离了我，会寂寞的”  
孟鹤堂见他没有回去的意思，便也不再提了  
两人闲聊了几句，就此告别

谢金望着两人即将离去，突然开口叫住周九良，声音带着颤抖，恳求似的，像是寻求一个寄托  
“周大夫，若他还在，会不会原谅我”

孟鹤堂挽住周九良的胳膊，令他停下脚步，等着他开口回复，周九良头也未回，半晌，才哽咽答道  
“他从来没有怨过你”

从始至终，李鹤东从未怨过他  
他一直爱着谢金，至死方休

黑暗的地下擂台，激动的人群不断呼喊着李鹤东的名字，这位常胜将军今天依然守住了擂主的宝座  
今天这场打得有多艰辛，只有李鹤东自己知道  
对手比他高大威猛，出刀又快又狠，刀刀直逼要害，自己靠着技巧及时闪避，才坚持到最后，几乎快到时间才捉到对方的漏洞，一剑封喉  
李鹤东回到后台，揉了隐隐作痛的手腕，自己的身体已然要支撑不住，这地方自己的名声已经传了出去，看来要换个地方了  
从身后传来了鼓掌声，李鹤东警惕地摸着桌上的匕首，猛的回头划去，却在看清那人的容貌后，停了下来，瞬间被潜伏在四周的人制服  
李鹤东呆愣在原处，半晌才吐出两个字  
“谢爷”  
谢金神色隐藏在镜片之后，竟是看不出悲喜，他从不是将心事藏于心底的人，如今竟成了这般模样  
“不过三年未见，这么大火气，见到我还活着是不是很惊讶”谢金笑眯眯看向他，拾起李鹤东手中掉落的匕首，把玩着“我一直以为你只用剑，啧啧，居然还会用这种短兵器，轩云阁不在了，你以为你能躲多久”  
若不是李鹤东，他本可做衣食无忧的谢家少爷，与书画良人相伴一生，却落得家破人亡，流落他乡的下场，多亏孟鹤堂出手相助，他才得以生还  
蛰伏三载，为的就是今天

三年前，谢金返家途中被山贼围截，危难之间，在那片翠绿的竹林里，少年一袭白衣，英姿飒爽，腰间配着银月白的宝剑，如同天神下凡，不过几招便为他解了围  
从那一刻起，谢金的目光再未从他身上离开

少年自称李冬，漂泊在江湖  
谢金默默将这个名字刻在心间，丝毫不掩饰自己的爱慕之情，基于私心，他劝说李冬来谢家做个教头，少年眨着明亮的眼睛，答应了他  
谢金年纪虽长，但从未涉足江湖，不知江湖险恶，一直保持一颗赤子之心；李冬年纪轻轻，但脸上那道疤，让他过早尝尽人间冷暖，变得成熟稳重，两颗孤独的心慢慢靠近，相互依偎  
他与李冬之间，有一种说不清道不明的感觉，这种异样情愫，让谢金几乎是付出了全部对李冬好  
谢金想着着这样守着他，携手过一生

直到那天，他握着李冬的手，将自己的心意展露无遗，不顾世俗眼光，他是打定主意要娶他  
李冬猛的抽回手，眼中尽是愧疚，谢金愣在原地，不知所措

那天，谢金没了家，谢宅毁于一场大火  
那天，谢金才知道，他们的相遇不过是一场骗局  
那天，谢金才知道少年真名叫做李鹤东

他站在崖边  
脚下是万丈深渊，四周是要取他性命的杀手  
进退维谷  
白衣少年手中握剑，从人群中走向他，身后的人厉声吩咐“鹤东，杀了他”  
少年眼中的冷漠，令谢金心寒  
他带着哭腔问少年，你当真要杀我  
少年未言语，一剑刺向他胸口  
谢金恍惚中听见少年那句  
对不起

从孟鹤堂救起他的那天起，他就注定要为复仇而活，短短三年，不谙世事的世家公子迅速成长为名镇四海的富商，不需多久便铲除了轩云阁，只是未寻得李鹤东的踪迹  
他是死过一次的人，又有何惧  
只要李鹤东活着，便教他一刻不得安宁

出乎意料，李鹤东没有半点抵抗，顺从地被谢金带回了谢宅，谢金以为他惜命，自认为看错了人，轻蔑地笑道  
放心，你欠我的还没有还清，我不会轻易让你死的

曾经孤傲的轩云阁杀手，成了卑微低贱的谢府下人，承受着周围人的白眼和侮辱，如同蝼蚁般活着

谢金鲜少到下人的住处，李鹤东自然见不到他，没了谢金的庇佑，受人欺辱的次数也多了起来  
偶尔主宅缺人手，李鹤东便被带去做苦力，他也只能跪在人群后面，远远望着那人模糊的背影  
即便触碰不到他，能留在他身边也是好的  
然而出乎李鹤东意料，谢金突然让李鹤东到房里服侍，李鹤东替谢金更衣，看到他胸口处那狰狞的疤痕，心跟着痛起来，当初他那一剑终是伤了谢金，斩断了他们之间所有的情分  
谢金见李鹤东盯着他胸口处的伤痕愣了神，不由得又想起当年崖边，李鹤东冰冷的那一剑，几乎将他置于死地，他曾至死都不愿相信背叛他的人会是李鹤东，这种刻苦铭心的痛要让李鹤东双倍偿还  
谢金挑起李鹤东的下巴，逼着他注视自己的眼睛  
“如何，李鹤东，我也不是薄情的人，好心让你做个暖床的，日后你伺候我也要沾个名分，今晚我便纳你为妾，你活着是我谢金的人，就算你死，也是我谢金的鬼”  
字字诛心  
既没有亲朋宾客，又无锣鼓伴奏，而他李鹤东新婚之夜只有好似卖身契的一纸婚书，随意置办了一间偏僻的屋子，连破旧的衣服都未换下，被五花大绑强迫按着头拜了天地压上了床  
明知李鹤东不会反抗，谢金依旧全程未为他松开绳索，只是简单粗暴的进入他，直至结束也未揭下他脸上的红盖头  
整个过程谢金也只是褪去了亵裤  
一场没有亲吻和爱抚的性事  
更像是一种羞辱和惩罚  
草草结束后，谢金只是轻蔑看了一眼满身污痕的李鹤东，冷冷说道  
“你便老死在这里吧”  
那红盖头下的李鹤东早已泣不成声  
也不知过了多久，李鹤东再醒来时，手腕的束缚早已解开了，青紫的勒痕，下身一片狼籍，都不断提醒着他昨晚度过了怎样的新婚之夜  
谢金发泄过后，只把他一人丢在这冰冷的屋中  
李鹤东艰难的下地，简单清理后，坐在床边看着窗上贴着的鲜红的喜字，格外刺眼  
谢金曾拉着他的手，目光中都是温柔，他说总有一天我要明媒正娶，八抬大轿把你风风光光娶回家，李鹤东笑他男人之间没有这些琐碎的习俗，谢金坚持，他要让全天下人都知道，李鹤东是他一生挚爱  
即便你是男子，穿上喜服的模样一定是最美的  
谢金为他定做的那套喜服，他还未来得及穿，便在那场大火中烧的一干二净，他去了那片废墟，千辛万苦才寻得谢金那套的碎片，绯红的布片上面隐隐约约能看到谢金的名字  
他如获珍宝，一直随身带着，盼着成婚之夜，将它缝补在谢金的喜服上，弥补他们错过的遗憾  
李鹤东将隽绣着谢金姓氏的那片喜服紧紧捂在胸口，低声抽泣，周九良曾告诉他这里是生命之源，它为所爱之人跳动  
谢金，谢金，你听到了吗  
我的心意，何时才能传达给你  
三年了，他苟延残喘至今，只为见谢金一面，情根未断，即便如今的谢金对他只剩恨，他仍放不下啊

谢金一时兴起也会想起偏院还有他，或是发泄或是嘲讽，总是来折磨李鹤东一番才肯离去

李鹤东被折磨得疲惫不堪，但想着过几日是谢金的生辰，还是点灯熬油将那喜服碎片缝缝补补，又绣了几行小字，齐了边，指尖磨出了茧，虽然有些粗糙，但总算看得过去  
这帕子承载了太多关于谢金的回忆  
但愿谢金收到时，心里会有一丝喜悦  
谢金生辰，整个谢府张灯结彩，热闹非凡  
李鹤东身份卑微，未得允许进不了谢家正宅  
便在门外守着，从正午到深夜，也不见谢金身影，心里焦灼，再过一刻，谢金的生辰便要过去了，李鹤东咬了咬牙，敲了敲门，见管事出来，低声下气求道  
“求您行个方便，通报一声，李鹤东求见谢爷”  
管事打量了李鹤东一眼，破旧单薄的褂子，一看就知道是那偏院不受宠的妾室，只是随口敷衍了几句，打发李鹤东离开  
李鹤东急忙递上手中的帕子，连声求着管家带给谢金，管家有些不耐烦，骂道这种廉价的东西也想拿到谢爷面前，污了谢爷的眼，随手丢了出去便关了门  
那帕子落在街上，被来往行人践踏过后，混着污泥，皱成一团，已然看不清字迹，李鹤东连忙拾起，小心翼翼擦洗干净，贴身带着，始终想着，有朝一日他能收下，也是好的

谢金带着一身酒气回府，听管事的讲，今天是谢爷恩人孟先生大婚之日，便多饮了几杯，醉成这副模样，刚踏进谢家，就喊着要见李鹤东  
李鹤东正打算歇息，房门便被推开  
他是第一次见到谢金醉酒的模样，一时不知道如何是好  
李鹤东起身去扶他，却被谢金钳住手腕压在床上  
谢金满眼伤悲望着李鹤东，为什么你偏偏是李鹤东，不能是只属于我的李冬，哪怕骗我也好啊  
那白衣少年微笑的模样与现在身下人错愕的模样重叠在一起，让谢金产生一种错觉，眼前人是他情窦初开的那个少年郎  
谢爷  
李鹤东一声沙哑的呼唤，将谢金的思绪拉回到现实，是啊，他的李冬早就死了，在那把剑刺进他胸口的一瞬间，就死了  
现在他面前的是，罪孽深重的李鹤东  
谢金贴近李鹤东耳朵，轻轻啃咬，单手解了李鹤东的裤子，探到身后，在红肿的穴口处打转，猛的捅入进去，身下人发出一生吃痛的呻吟，谢金的手指细长，模仿着交合的动作不断抽插，媚肉包裹着他的手指，吸允着。不断有粘腻的肠液分泌出来，谢金轻笑，眼中满是情欲  
“我有多久没碰你，湿成这样，嗯？你该感恩，今晚我可是会好好宠幸你的”  
长夜漫漫，他怎么能让李鹤东有喘息的时间

比起谢金的强暴，李鹤东更害怕他这种戏弄般的性事，就像谢金说的，他与青楼那些男妓没有分别，只是用来发泄性欲的器具，随时可以被取代  
醒来时，枕边早已空荡荡  
李鹤东忍着下身撕裂的疼痛，俯在谢金曾躺着的地方，贪婪地感受他留下的那点余温  
李鹤东起身想清理，无意扫见谢金昨夜掉落的喜帖，看到那熟悉的名字，打心底里高兴  
伸手抚摸着上面烫金的文字  
鲜红的底上赫然写着  
孟门周氏 周九良  
终是有情人终成眷属  
九良有了自己的归宿  
他好生羡慕

谢金全部的温柔和爱意给了李冬  
全部的恨意发泄在了李鹤东身上

天还未亮，管事便催着李鹤东早早去了谢爷门前守着，昨夜谢爷带了个小倌回来，连晚饭还未吃便进了屋，一夜缠绵，这早饭可得备好了  
李鹤东端着食盘在门边候着，隔着屏风隐约能看到人影，颠鸾倒凤，发出甜腻的娇喘声，李鹤东抿着唇，强忍着不让眼泪流下，这声音如同利刃，刀刀扎在他心上  
直到谢金唤李鹤东过来，屋内欢爱过后的气息还未散去  
谢金见李鹤东站在自己面前，刻意继续在小馆身上游走，怀中的小倌羞红了脸，发出连连娇喘，依偎在谢金身边，低声求饶  
“谢爷，有人在呢”  
谢金低头，在额头上落下一吻，哄着怀里的人，像是故意说给李鹤东听  
“不过是个下人，瞧你羞的”  
即使早知道，现在的他对于谢金来说，不过是个卑贱的下人，但听到谢金亲口说出，仍然难以抑制的心痛  
正值雨季，屋外大雨连绵不停  
那小倌非要玩蹴鞠，不过几下就踢出了屋外，撒着娇求谢金找回来  
谢金柔声哄着“好好，既然你想要，便叫他取回来就是”  
逢着大雨，那蹴鞠又落在玫瑰荆棘中，李鹤东衣着单薄，往返不过几米，双腿和双手便又增加了多道伤口，深深浅浅，却也抵不过谢金言语带来的伤痛深  
小倌见蹴鞠沾了血，又混了泥，便嫌弃的要新的，谢金嘴上应允，眼睛却一直盯着李鹤东看  
李鹤东站在雨中已有足足半个时辰，口唇发绀，身体一直打颤，鲜血从伤口渗出，被雨水冲淡  
谢金心生怜悯，终于肯放他回去  
小倌见谢金目送李鹤东回去，醋意大发，娇嗔着窝在谢金怀中说道，  
“谢爷，那下人长相凶狠，哪里有我好看”  
不料，谢金脸上瞬间没了笑容，一把掐住他的脖子将他压在床上，手上的力道不断加重  
“我何时允许你对他评头论足，你是什么身份，也敢说他的不是”言语冷漠得好像变了个人，刚才的柔情蜜意全然消失  
那小倌挣扎了几下，吓得脸色苍白，连连喊了几声不敢了，谢金才松手，拂袖而去

隔日，李鹤东突然病倒  
起初谢金以为李鹤东只是染了风寒，服了几副药，休息几日便会好起来，却不曾想他高烧不退，一病不起，谢金不得已请了孟鹤堂过来

李鹤东脸色苍白，脉象虚无，想来是患病已久，又遭受了那么多折磨，至多能保住性命  
难得谢金紧张的神色，看来此人在谢金心中分量不轻，又为何会如此待他呢，孟鹤堂长叹一口气，有些疑惑  
“谢爷，此人一定要救？”  
谢金没有半点犹豫  
“一定要救”

孟鹤堂面露难色，这世上恐怕只有自己师弟一人能救了，只是师弟向来性情寡淡，不愿插手俗事，十病九不治，自己又宠着，便由着他去了  
谢金知道孟鹤堂为难，立即写下一封血书，恳求孟鹤堂交给周九良，以表诚心  
若周九良想要谢家基业，他双手奉上，就算一命抵一命，他也愿意，只求周九良施救  
孟鹤堂无奈，便将血书与病状一并派人送了去，不曾想周九良见信，竟然连夜赶到谢家

孟鹤堂带着周九良进来时，后者看清病榻上人的容貌，不免跟着紧张，心中叹道，果真是他，越过谢金径直走到李鹤东床边，连多一眼都不愿看  
周九良忙了一夜，短短几年不见，李鹤东的情况愈发严重了，旧疾未愈又添新伤，连自己也束手无策，囚笼之鸟，恐怕命不久矣  
这边刚喂了药，谢金急忙上前问道  
“周大夫，他，他怎么样”  
周九良冷眼看他，也不言语  
谢金见他对自己态度如此冷漠，又担心耽误李鹤东的治疗，也未多说，便站到门外守着  
孟鹤堂从未见过周九良这般模样，心中也是疑惑  
待到他医治结束，才低声问  
“九良，床上这人，你可认识”  
周九良眼中尽是心疼，叹了口气回道  
“孟哥，他就是李鹤东啊”  
孟鹤堂震惊，他以为李鹤东已死  
周九良曾是轩云阁门徒，与李鹤东私交甚好，李鹤东与谢金之间的种种，周九良也多多少少了解一二，当日谢家惨遭灭门，李鹤东为了保谢金性命，手下留情，伪装了他假死，欺上瞒下，偷偷给孟鹤堂报信，救了他，一路护着他到了孟家，后来谢金卷土重来，事情败露，轩云阁对李鹤东自然不会手软，教中处理叛徒的方法，他也有所耳闻，化去全身武功，抛下山崖，任其自生自灭，若不是他在崖下及时寻到了李鹤东，恐怕这人早已命丧黄泉  
李鹤东五脏六腑受损极其严重，靠着自己精心治疗又因常年习武，身体尚可，才勉强活了下来，为了不连累自己，李鹤东不辞而别，不知所踪  
如今那谢金东山再起，摇身一变成了众人敬仰的谢爷，而李鹤东被废了一身武功，成了谢金的阶下囚

谢金不曾想，究竟是什么时候开始，李鹤东的身子变得如此虚弱，他私下里找到孟鹤堂，想着侧面打听李鹤东的状况  
孟鹤堂只是无奈的摇了摇头，将事件始末娓娓道来，临走前劝诫谢金  
谢爷，若你对他还有一丝情意，放过他吧  
谢金无法亲眼目睹李鹤东离开  
倘若再见他，自己必定是不肯放他走的  
孟鹤堂的话萦绕在耳边，谢金呆坐了一夜，对于自己，李鹤东有太多的秘密，而他只记得李鹤东犯下的错，一心想着报复他，却从未察觉李鹤东为他做的牺牲，李鹤东对他的爱意被他肆意践踏，他甚至剥夺了李鹤东最后一丝尊严  
谢金看着还在沉睡中的李鹤东，曾经那么坚强的他何时变得如此脆弱，心中泛起无尽悲伤  
为何你从来不愿告诉我，为何你总要自己承受这一切，为何还要这般糟践自己，你欠我的，早就还清了，你本向往自由，却被我困在囚笼之中  
你既从江湖来，便回到江湖去，过本该属于你的快意恩仇的人生

李鹤东苏醒后，挣扎着要起身，周九良立刻将他按压在床上，李鹤东惊讶他为何会出现在这里  
周九良将来龙去脉讲了个遍，随后说道  
“东哥，我与孟哥今日便要回去，你同我走吧”  
李鹤东知他好意，亦不想给他添麻烦  
他时日无多，到哪里都是累赘  
周九良还想劝说，李鹤东开口  
“九良，你也清楚我还能撑多久，也知道我为何拖着这废人身子到如今”说到此，李鹤东眼神黯淡下来“哪怕他恨我也好，只要他不赶我，我还是想陪在他身边，我已经错过了他三年，不想再有遗憾”  
爱亦好，恨也罢，至少，他在谢金身边，不必再忍受三年的相思之苦

那边孟鹤堂与谢金告别，门外车马已备好，周九良无奈，只能再三叮嘱李鹤东按时服药，又将自己的住址写在纸上塞给他，拖了半个时辰才离去

见堂良俩人离去，谢金才进了屋  
李鹤东见谢金进来，药到嘴边才饮了一半，便放下，连忙起身迎接，大病未愈未站稳，差点跌倒，谢金下意识伸手去扶  
这是来谢家这段日子里，除了床事，两人第一次肢体接触  
李鹤东愣了神，抬眼看谢金  
谢金眼中闪过一丝心疼，转瞬即逝，随即松了手，任凭李鹤东摔倒在地，脸上装作一副冷漠的模样  
“我谢家不养闲人，这些日子我也腻了，过了今天你便滚出谢家，自生自灭”  
李鹤东瞪大了双眼，不可置信的看着谢金，一瞬间竟哑了嗓子，说不出半句话  
谢金不敢低头看他，怕多看一眼都会不舍  
转身要离开，却被李鹤东死死抓住衣角，不肯放开，下人费劲全力将李鹤东拖到一旁，谢金背对着他，闭眼落泪，握紧了双拳，哽咽道  
“我与你，回不去了，你走吧，莫要再纠缠”

李鹤东在门前跪了三天三夜，不眠不休  
谢金在屋内滴水未沾三日，亦未踏出房门半步  
下人来报，李鹤东还守在门外，不肯离去  
谢金咬牙，含泪提笔写下休书，差人送了去  
李鹤东怔怔看着手中的书信，颤抖着开启，谢金的字迹展露出来，见字如面  
一别两宽，各生欢喜  
短短八个字，刻骨钻心之痛

李鹤东仅有的一丝希望化作泡影  
他宁愿以这种方式  
也不愿见自己，到头来，不过是一厢情愿  
他与谢金，聚了又散，终究是情深缘浅  
李鹤东艰难地起身，强忍泪水，朝着门的方向深深鞠了一躬，当作还了谢金这些年来的恩情，转身离去  
谢爷，我不会再纠缠了

侍者前来禀报，李鹤东分文未取，孤身离去  
三日滴米未进，谢金几乎是在被搀扶之下才起身，红了眼眶，跌跌撞撞走到门前，望着李鹤东离去的方向，潸然泪下

此后一年，谢金再未见过李鹤东一面  
李鹤东如同人间蒸发一般，消失的无影无踪，未留半点痕迹

谢金三十七岁生辰，五湖四海来客皆来贺喜，孟鹤堂早早到了，却不见周九良身影  
谢金询问，孟鹤堂只说，前几日九良接到李鹤东来信，不辞而别，谢金听到久违的名字，心头一紧，脑海中浮现李鹤东腰挎宝剑，策马扬鞭的样子，随即柔声说道  
“不知道他现在过得如何，他本性洒脱，不愿受约束，终于能过上逍遥自在的生活了”  
在嘈杂的人群中，谢金忽闻门外传来一声大喊  
“谢爷，李鹤东献礼！”  
是他回来了！  
谢金满心欢喜，起身冲了出去，却不见李鹤东身影，只见周九良一袭白衣，手捧木盒站在人群中央，大声重复着那句话，难掩悲凉  
谢金见他面色冷淡，呆愣在原地，为何只有周九良一人，那人....不，不，绝不会是他想的那样，那人只是怨他，不想见他罢了  
孟鹤堂追了出来，见周九良红着眼眶，不知出了什么事，虽然因为李鹤东的原因，周九良素来对谢金态度冷淡，但从未如此失礼  
“九良，你这是做什么，今天是谢爷生辰啊”  
周九良未等孟鹤堂说完，径走到谢金面前，递上手中的木盒，一字一顿  
“谢爷，李鹤东献礼”声音哽咽  
谢金接过，里面平放着那条绯红色的帕子，看清上面的字迹，顿时感觉全身无力，魂魄被抽离，颓然倒下，声音颤抖  
“不，不会的，他怎么会，他怎么敢，你在骗我，他还活着，他还活着！”  
周九良冷笑一声，含泪反问谢金  
“心死之人，如何能活得下去”

那日，谢金赶走李鹤东，以为是救了他，却伤了自己，害了他，生生断了他的活路

周九良找到李鹤东时，他已是病入膏肓，无药可医，他本是该死之人，却留念世间七情六欲，终是不甘心  
再过三日，便是谢金三十七岁生辰，他始终记得  
李鹤东自知命数已尽，写信恳求周九良前来，将临终遗物托付予他，他周身所有，仅仅是那条未曾送出的手帕，李鹤东仰天长叹一声，接着猛地连咳了几口鲜血，周九良疾步上前扶住他，看他垂下眼眸，湿了眼眶，低声呢喃  
像是说给谢金，又像是说给自己  
“这一世，不知是他亏欠我多，还是我亏欠他多，若有来世”  
话音未落，泪水便滴落下来  
落在掌心的手帕上，混着血水晕成一片  
不会再有来世了

至死，他才明白  
自己这一生的执念，不过是一场荒唐

不过半日，李鹤东旧疾复发  
恍惚间，看见谢金站在那片竹林之中  
身着那件绯红色的喜袍，向他张开双臂  
李鹤东不顾一切，踉跄着奔向谢金  
撞进怀里的那一刻，听见谢金满是温柔的歉意  
“鹤东，我来迟了”  
一刹那，泪如雨下  
这一刻，他等了太久

李鹤东阖眼，眼角挂泪，在周九良怀中沉沉睡去，身体的温度一点点散去，渐渐没了呼吸，冷寂的屋内只听见周九良撕心裂肺的哭喊声，久久不能散去

那张沾满李鹤东血与泪，爱与恨的手帕上  
临着谢金姓氏旁歪歪扭扭绣了几行小字  
浅喜似苍狗，深爱如长风  
浮云苍狗有形，云卷云舒之间，消失不见  
我愿化做长风而去，隐于无形，伴你左右

李鹤东的尸骨埋在他与谢金初遇的那片竹林之下  
谢金曾说生同衾 死同穴  
却食了言  
徒留他一场空欢喜  
世人皆称赞谢家公子似竹，为人正直，心地纯净，有君子之风  
李鹤东便在竹林中为自己立了碑  
碑上工工整整刻着  
谢门李氏

谢金跪倒在墓前，失声痛哭  
谢金只知李鹤东是自己窗前的白月光  
却不知他亦是李鹤东心头的朱砂痣  
他以为的两不相欠，从最初，便是错的  
他这一生，不负天，不负地，偏偏负了李鹤东

花开花落终有时，缘起缘灭无穷尽  
又是一年春暖花开时，世间却再无那白衣少年郎


End file.
